What I Missed
Summary: A vacation goes sour when Mizuno meets the last person she wanted to see. (We open up on the inside of Hawaiian airport. Micaiah and Mizuno are walking to the exit, carrying their bags.) Micaiah Altina: So nice to take a break from running the academy! Mizuno Kodomo: Yeah. It, um, gets tiring with the jewelry store. Y'know? Micaiah Altina: Yeah, I figured from the bags under your eyes. Pretty grateful we aren't the Hunters—you just know that if they were on this vacation, they'd end up having to catch some tropical thief or whatever. Mizuno Kodomo: *giggles* I guess you're— (She suddenly bumps into someone, causing him to startle and drop his suitcase.) Mizuno Kodomo: Oof! *notices the dropped suitcase* Oh no, I'm so sorry! Here, let me— (Both she and the stranger reach down to grab it, and their hands bump.) Mizuno Kodomo: Eep! (She pulls away, and the stranger grabs his suitcase and stands up. Record needle scratch, and they both stare at each other.) Mizuno Kodomo: ... Stranger: ... Micaiah Altina: Er...sorry. We weren't watching where we were— Mizuno Kodomo: Cláudio. Micaiah Altina: Huh? Cláudio: ...*strained smile* Mizuno. How, ah, have you— Mizuno Kodomo: *equally strained smile* Good! Good. I've been... *clears throat* Just fine. Cláudio: Oh... Oh! Good to know. I, uh... (Beat.) Mizuno Kodomo: So, uh...what's brought you...here? Cláudio: Work. I'll be here for, uh...a week. Mizuno Kodomo: I see! I see... I'm vacationing. Also for...a week... (Beat.) Cláudio: *forced cheer* Well! I gotta go! See you *drops false cheer* hopefully never. Micaiah Altina: H-hey! What's your— (Cláudio walks away, and the fake smile slides off Mizuno's face.) Mizuno Kodomo: Of all the things that could ruin one's vacation...this is definitely up there. Micaiah Altina: Who the heck was that guy? And why was he so hostile to you? Mizuno Kodomo: That...*sigh* That was Cláudio Chaves. He's Brazilian, the living definition of an ice queen, admittedly rather cute...and also...Hinoka and Yuzuki's dad. Micaiah Altina: *eyes pop open to dinner platter size* WHAT?! (Everyone in the terminal turns to them. Mizuno sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.) Mizuno Kodomo: It's a long story... (Cut to the two inside a bus, where Mizuno is finishing up said "long story".) Mizuno Kodomo: ...so long story short, I wanted a committed relationship, he didn't, neglected to tell me this for years, and we broke up. I never wanted to see him again for as long as I lived...and yet, here we are. Micaiah Altina: Ouch. Did you two ever contact— Mizuno Kodomo: He tried. I never answered. The calls stopped coming altogether when Yuzuki was two. Micaiah Altina: ...have you ever consi— Mizuno Kodomo: He was the one who just wanted a hookup! I am over here, trying to deal with an unexpected future as a single mom, and he's trying to get me back— (Micaiah pokes her on the shoulder, causing her to realize everyone is staring at her. Mizuno slumps back into her seat.) Mizuno Kodomo: Sorry. (Cut to the two of them, leaving the bus and walking towards the front doors to the hotel.) Micaiah Altina: Okay, but...look on the bright side. One ex-boyfriend can't ruin the entire week, after all! Besides, it could be worse. Hinoka and Yuzuki could be here right now! (They enter the hotel lobby.) Mizuno Kodomo: Yeah...I guess you're right. I wonder what they're doing right now. (Cut to the Kodomo house where it's utter chaos. Hinoka and Mocha are trying to put out a fire they started in the kitchen from trying to boil water and Yuzuki is rolling on the ground and on fire. All three of them are screaming) Mizuno Kodomo: Besides not having a partner means that their friends stay over alot whenever their parents get too loud. I wonder if I'm just unlucky with this...I mean look at our friends they're either with someone or happily married and are about as solid and lovey dovey as ever....I think I need some advice. (She dials Taiyang. Cut to the airbase where Yang is sifting through work) Taiyang Hou: Sup? Mizuno Kodomo: Hey Tai...I need some advice from someone who had an ex from a loose relationship like me. I'm still wondering how you two got back together. How's it going? Taiyang Hou: Well...I was never over it...I know I was a single dad but I stilled missed her. But she's really changed. We're doing great actually. What happened? Mizuno Kodomo: Tai, I envy you. You broke up with her but you guys still managed to retain feelings and connections and heck even got back together. I ran into my ex....and I wanted to know how you felt when you finally saw her again... Taiyang Hou: Honestly hard to describe. Sad, happy, confused...I dunno how to explain it. But maybe he wasn't the one you know? Category:Fan Webisodes